ANGEL'S SACURFICE
by Vixen doll
Summary: Kai fallen from heaven no longer knows his past, no longer knows his destiny which many just be changing to rapidly for him to keep up. vote between TALAxBRYANxKAI TALAxKAI BRYANxKAI Please. and i don't own beyblade!


**ANGEL'S SACURFICE**

'It was cold, freezing in the room but I was too scared to move. I knew what was happening but I would not let that man find me of his grandson. Kai was my son, my baby, who slept innocently wrapped in his blankets unaware to all that was happening. Soon that man would know we were gone but it would be too late, we would be back with my people soon, an angel party would be here soon to retrieve us. I could feel them on their way, as quickly as they could to help me get my newborn angel home. No one would know of his power besides those in the inner circle, no one would know that a new phoenix master had been born, not even the master himself.' Kai's mother thought hugging Kai closer towards her in the dark.

Then there was a sudden warmth and light, and I was surrounded by five of the highest ranking warrior angels, whom were ready to take Kai and me home.

"Nadia Envious, fourth standing angel of flight, come it is time to take you home." The lead angel said stepping over to her to help her up.

"Yes my son will wake up home in heaven surrounded by angel like him, not here in this devil's playground." Nadia, Kai's mother said standing to show off her cobalt blue curls with slant silver streaked hair and fearful sparkling ember eyes.

"Yes the young one will never have to remember this place young Nadia. Come we must make it home." The leader said as they flew to the heavens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 14 years later Kai's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Razzle and Dazzle: mini dragons; Dazzle, copper and bronze; Razzle, silver and platinum.**

"Mommy come on we're going to be late for the ceremony." I whined tugging on her hand.

"Oh sweetie we have plenty of time to get there stop worrying." Mommy said making me pout.

"No we don't mommy we got to go now." I huffed before dragging her outside with me only to hear Razzle and Dazzle's familiar screeches. "Hey over here you two." I called, smiling at them.

"Hello young master." Dazzle said nuzzling my left check while Razzle did the same to my right one.

"Good morning young one, today's the day." Razzle said.

"Yeap, today our class gets to find out what our jobs will be." I yelled happily.

"And just what is it your hoping for Kai?" mommy asked smiling.

"An archangel." Razzle said.

"A guardian angel." Dazzle said.

"A healer, I want to help everyone so they can all do their jobs to the best of their ability." I said smiling as we came into the ceremony halls.

"Will we're here, tell your friends to go they can't pester anyone here today." Mommy said making Dazzle and Razzle drop down in the air sadly before flying off to sulk somewhere.

"Mom they were just being friendly." I whined before rushing off to join my twelve classmates.

Moments later the ceremony began with Micali starting first, putting his hand down to tap the scaring bowl before it rippled softly, showing him as a Guardian angel. Next went Alice, an archangel; Blake, a death angel; Chris, a flight patrol angel; Raven, a healer; Rosie, a muse; David, a guardian; Tris, a record keeper; Daric, an archangel; Pat and Matt, massager angels.

Then when it was my turn but when I went to touch the water it hissed as it sizzled before the water raised out and two of the most beautiful birds flew out. Two phoenixes's circled me chirping happily at me, nuzzling my cheeks. Then like remembering a long lost friend their names came to me.

"Dranzer, Dreyzer your so beautiful." I breathed, before the high alert alarms went off, that only rang when demons attacked.

"Kai get down from there quick!" Micali yelled before ne summoned a long sword holding it out ready to strike.

"Kai quick they're after you." Mr. David, our teacher yelled causing me to look behind me to see twenty or so demons.

"WH...WHAT?" I stuttered slowly losing conciseness, before falling head first from the heavens towards Earth.

The last thing I heard before falling completely unconscious was Dranzer and Dreyzer's screeches and my mother's screams.

"Kai!"

As I slipped through the demons fingers as they were lite aflame and I continued descending not stopping till I had hit the ground on Earth with no memory at all.


End file.
